Grecian Anthology: Guilty Pleasures
by nomnom15
Summary: Aphrodite has been doing some fantasizing. But that's all they are, right? Fantasies? Maybe so, until a pissed off son of hers takes it one too many steps further, leading her into a very interesting position with her and the famous Son of Poseidon. Perodite. Post BoO. Part of the new Grecian Anthology. Rated M for tamed smut, language, and non-con. **I do not own PJO or HoO.


_**A/N: Here it is. The fic everyone has been asking me for. This is a dead-on, no joke, full-fledged Perodite one-shot.**_

* * *

><p>Aphrodite looked through the mist at her favorite couple. "Percabeth" was, in her eyes, one of her greatest achievements. When she first met Percy Jackson, when he was only fourteen, she found his admiration flattering and his love for Annabeth Chase heart wrenchingly adorable. But now, as she looked at him, only six months after his victory against Gaea, still with his blonde-haired love, something was different.<p>

Something different about him.

It was something she dare not admit to _herself_, let alone any others she could trust. She met the boy when he was the _definition_ of a minor. But now, at nineteen years old, the Perseus she once knew was gone, and replaced by this man she almost could not recognize. This man, whom used to be the smallest of campers, now standing almost six feet tall. This man, whom used to be one of the weakest of heroes, now exuding power and skill. This man, who was once one of the frailest boys to ever set foot in Camp Half-Blood, now raw and built like her lover, the God of War. Perhaps he wasn't nearly as large, but his body certainly did not give off the impression of a child. Percy Jackson was not the boy she met five years ago.

Percy Jackson had become quite the _hunk_.

She then wondered to herself if her matchmaking skills were as unmatched as she had boasted. She would not go so far as to imply that Chase was unattractive; as the Goddess of Beauty she knew it when she saw it. But to her, even with her looks, she did not seem like the woman to be worthy of Jackson's stature. She belonged with a wiser, more collected man. Not this powerhouse.

Then she thought again. Perseus _was_ collected. That was his greatest strength: in his dormant state, he was friendly, kind, loving, and patient. But once any force dared to threaten the sanctity of his home, or the safety of someone he held dear, his eyes turned red and he would end whomever came to challenge him. The son of Poseidon was a remarkable dichotomy to the Olympians. In many ways, he was the most human of any of them…the most revered, idolized, respected…but then in another moment, he commanded tsunamis and brought Titans down to their knees with nothing but a t-shirt, pair of jeans, and a standard sword. At times she found it difficult to remind herself that he was a man and not a God. And also how fortunate her and her family were that he would never come to realize it.

Her mind raced back to Annabeth. She knew it to be true, but found herself wishing it was not. That everyone and their mother would have to accept the fact that she was Percy's and Percy was hers. This meant that, despite her silent pleas for them not to, they would hold hands. They would kiss, they would cuddle, and they would…_make love_.

If she told someone in confidence that she never imagined herself in the Athena spawn's place, she'd be a dirty rotten liar. And truthfully, who among her fellow Olympian women (and men) did not? Even that incessant virgin Goddess Artemis. Though she would deny Aphrodite the pleasure, she could not hide it forever. She too stole glances at the son of the sea. They all did.

And why shouldn't they? What was ever wrong about looking and not touching?

But that was what had Aphrodite in such a state of self-defeat. She looked, alright…and if she had _half_ less of a better mind, she would not hesitate to touch. Or grab. Or—

Her fantasies were cut short by the knock of her door. It was her son, Eros. Late, just as she had asked him not to be.

"Hey, mom!" said the young God. Aphrodite stared coldly at him.

"I told you to be home at a reasonable time, Eros," she scolded. "Where were you?"

"I was just dropping in to see Psyche, mother. Nothing more."

"It is always a visit paid to her, isn't it, mister? Every time you are late it is because of that woman. Let's see how well she fares without you while you're _grounded_!"

God blinked. "You can't do that!"

"I just _did_. To your room, child. A week with no friends or girlfriends."

The God slumped forward toward the ground and trudged away. Red with anger, he vowed revenge on his mother for her unfair punishment. Then he thought for a moment, as he turned the corner. _Aha! _He thought. _That sea spawn has caught her eye. But she'd never _touch _him. This arrow should fix that little problem. Let's see how well she does with a little dose of the love bug!_

The mischievous deity crept back and peeked out of the corner of the wall to ogle his mother mentally drooling over the young demigod. He drew back his bow as silently as he could, raised it to eye level, and whispered something in Greek. He then fired.

When it hit her, she gasped, thinking it was merely a bug bite on her bum. Soon, however, she felt dizzy, as pink dust with the aroma of pomegranate rose into the air around her head. She looked forward at her misty view, and saw him. _Percy Jackson_.

Her mind went wild and her chest tightened. _I want. I want that. Gimme._ Her subconscious chanted. Her son, still crouching behind the wall corner, snickered to himself, before running off to his room as if he had not just caused a mess of trouble.

* * *

><p>Percy was lying in bed, wiping the insides of his ears after his shower. Picking up his TV remote, he began flipping channels trying to find something good to watch before bed. The room was dark and the only light came from the flat screen, so he made sure to pop some popcorn and snuggle in bed with his blanket, getting comfortable.<p>

There was a flash, which at first he thought came from his television, before realizing it came from a Goddess…Aphrodite to be exact, who had teleported to his room, causing him to fall off his bed. _THUD!_

"Oh, are you alright, Perseus?" said Aphrodite.

"I'm fine, Lady Aphrodite," said the demigod, raising himself back up to his bed. "Is there something I can do for you?"

_Something you can do _to_ me. _Her mind teased, now further down the gutter than it was before. She hadn't rehearsed what to say when she arrived, and just stood in silence before Percy's pressing facial expression caused her to improvise.

"No, I—I was just thinking maybe we could hang out? I need to talk to you."

The demigod's face remained stoic. "You…want to _hang out_?"

The Goddess pushed her hair behind her ear and sat beside Percy, making sure not to sit too close and scare him off.

"Look, I know I should just be honest with you," said she. Her soft tone did nothing for the demigod, who sat still and remained expressionless. He really was known for his lack of emotional understanding. She struggled to find the words. "I don't know why. I don't know how. But what I do know, is that I want you."

Percy's eyebrow raised as he gripped his sheets, getting ready to jolt back.

"I know that sounds weird, but," she began, "I don't know what's come over me. All I know is I can't stop thinking about you."

"And, erm…" He struggled as well, clearing his throat and trying to keep his voice down. "What do you think about?"

She pursed her lips in embarrassment. "About being with you."

"Like, around me? Hanging out, like you said?"

"In a bed, Percy. You know?"

"…Watching Netflix?"

She smacked his arm. "I think about us _having sex_, okay?"

He indeed jolted back, and looked at her with a flushed face. His cheeks were blushed with rosy red, and he pulled his sheets in his arms as if covering his naked body.

"Oh, wow!" he said in a whisper. "That's…wow! Uhm, okay…well, I do have a girlfriend."

"I know," said Aphrodite. "But look, once I do it, I can forget about it, right? So you can just take off your pants and we'll get on with it—"

"I'm not taking off anything!" Percy's voice was a hair over a whisper now, moving toward the windows to make sure no one was walking around, close enough to see the Love Goddess on his bed. "Look, I'm flattered and all, but I'm like, nineteen! You're a Goddess! I have Annabeth! We can't just—"

She stood up in realization. "Wait, you're saying no?"

"Of _course_ I'm saying no!"

She scoffed. "You don't get to say no to me."

"Aphrodite, I'm not going to do that with you. I don't love you!"

"I'm not saying you have to _date_ me or anything, Jackson! Just one night so I can forget about this stupid urge, that's all!"

He shook his head and pointed toward his door. She huffed and fixed her dress, before walking past his finger and walking through the exit. She turned to him menacingly and a portion of his resolve diminished at the sight of her ice cold stare.

"I'll get what I want one way or another, Percy Jackson. Trust me."

* * *

><p>She had just thrown the fifth mirror at the wall in frustration. How dare that half-blood deny her advances? She knew a relationship was not practical, and she did not want one. After an ex-husband and a bloodthirsty boyfriend, she did not see the point in taking on a new long-term lover, no matter how "hot" he was. She only wished to let out her desires on him for one night, so she could put her feelings to rest. But she should have known his unshakable morals would not allow him to bed her so easily.<p>

Her mind immediately went to Apollo, who was famous for bedding all sorts of women in all sorts of way. Perhaps, maybe, he could have some advice on how to bed a man such as himself? She dialed his number on her phone and waited for a response; Apollo answered after only two rings.

"What's up, Aph?" said the Sun God.

"I need your help and I need it now."

He chuckled over the phone. "Guy troubles, eh?"

"How did you know?"

"Why else would you want to talk to me?"

She rolled her eyes but secretly agreed. Out of all the Gods and Goddesses on the Olympian council, Apollo was among the list of deities she rarely associated with, due to their similar personalities.

"I don't know why, but dammit I'm so hot for Percy Jackson right now. It's killing me."

The sun God paused over the phone, before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

"I figured this day would come!" he chortled. "And did you bed the bro, my dear?"

She pursed her lips again. "No. He said no."

"So you wanna know how to seduce him?"

"I don't want to force anything on him, Apollo. I don't want this to be something rough and sloppy. Then what would be the point of doing it? If it's to quench my desires…"

The sun God sighed. "Alright, Aph. This is far simpler for people like us than for those mortals trying to bed each other day in and day out. Just get him drunk! Disguise yourself as Annabeth! You know, Goddess stuff."

Aphrodite thought to herself for a moment. It was not a terrible idea. The alcohol would lower his guard only slightly enough for her to weasel through, while the hangover would prevent his memory from holding her accountable. But wasn't this wrong?

Then she thought to herself. _Gods and Goddesses do not care about the lesser. They take what they want._ She thought of Zeus, and Ares. Two important men in her life—one her lover and the other her king—taught her that in life, taking what you want is a part of survival. Perhaps she was kind on the surface…but she wanted this man, did she not? Why would taking advantage of a lesser creature matter to her? It was not like her family was not _known_ for it.

That, coupled with her by now nearly insatiable desire, was just enough to send her over the edge.

* * *

><p>Percy heard a knock on his door. He was going through some papers from a class that Chiron taught during the day, now being his teacher assistant. He set down the set of papers and made his way over to the door to greet whomever it was in need of his attention at the hour (now pushing eight o'clock in the evening). When he opened his door, Aphrodite stood in his doorway. He immediately shut the door, but with one swift movement, her foot caught it.<p>

"Look, I'm here to apologize," said Aphrodite. Her voice sounded sincere, but the son of Poseidon was not buying it just yet.

"Apology accepted," he grumbled, shutting the door again. She caught it once more.

"Could I come in?"

He moved away from the doorway and allowed her to walk inside. She looked around at his cabin, appreciating the hominess her own children's cabin seemed to lack. It was tailored to his domain: the giant spring was illuminated at the bottom, acting as a beautiful lamp that lit the room up in a cyan hue. She sat at the edge of the bed and turned to him.

"Would you like some water?" said he, taking some plastic cups to the spring beside them. She nodded, and he scooped up two cups of fresh liquid. He handed a cup to her and smiled, before knocking his against hers in a toast. He took a sip and then grimaced, setting his cup down and turning down the television he left on during his homework sorting.

"Does the water taste funny to you?" asked he. She shook her head.

"No, tastes like water," Aphrodite lied. She had used her Goddess magic to spike his cup as Apollo had suggested. Part of her had felt bad the moment he put the cup to his lips, but the majority of her was only listening to the heat growing in her lower half.

"So did you come to actually hang out?" Percy asked between smiling teeth. She smiled back at him and turned up the TV, changing the channel to the movie _Toy Story _3, playing on Disney Channel. It was a good enough of a movie to entertain them both. She set her cup down and looked at him.

"You should make some popcorn."

Apollo's advice was working. After the third cup, he was only slightly tipsy, which was where she needed him: looser, but still able to push her off if he truly did not want it. As the movie progressed they both laughed, threw popcorn at each other, and flipped to see what else was showing on the other movie channels.

"You know Aph," Percy said softly. "You're actually way more fun to hang out with than I thought."

She tried not to blush. She knew he was cute, but she did not feel this way about him the day before. She was only admiring his looks…but now she craved him in ways she never did before.

"Thank you, Percy."

He giggled a bit and turned back to the television. "You know, when we first met in that limo, and you were putting on that make-up?"

She nodded. He turned down the TV again. "I never saw anything."

"I can see even microscopic blemishes on myself," she said back. He shifted closer in an innocent way.

"Yeah but, like…you didn't need to. You didn't _need_ to be perfect. You're the Goddess of Beauty! You always are, dude."

Aphrodite embraced the blush this time around, knowing that the words coming from Percy's mouth were his own and not the alcohol. In a spontaneous moment, she pulled forward, and pressed her lips against his.

His eyes widened but he did not pull away, out of confusion. Part of him knew something was wrong, but most of him was too mesmerized by the Love Goddess to care. Her effects were strong indeed, powerful enough to scar him worse than Ares as he said all those years ago. With enough inebriation to allow him to disregard the consequences, he placed his hands along her waist and kissed back.

The Love Goddess also held domain in lust, and thus wasted no time at all. Before Percy could count to ten, his shirt was off, and his pants were well on their way. Aphrodite pushed him down unto his bed and snapped her fingers, locking the door. She took hold of him, earning a moan from the young hero as his eyes flashed open and fluttered back shut. While one hand tended to little Percy, her other ran its fingers through his lush, jet-black hair. By now his green eyes were flushed with lust and he did not know why. He opened them and sitting on top of him, he saw his girlfriend.

"Annabeth?" he groaned. Aphrodite's chest tightened, but she played along for the sake of release.

"Yes, Percy," she lied, "it's me, Wise Girl."

He smiled and kissed her again. She was getting what she wanted, finally. Her desires were now free to let themselves loose on this demigod's form. Removing her own dress, she basked in the attention. Like every other man, Percy's eyes traveled down her body from her flawless face to her voluptuous body, in awe. Her favorite part of every encounter was the look of bewilderment on every lover's face when they saw her naked form.

She lowered herself to a crouching position between her legs, and took him into her mouth. The sound that came from his lips made her want to bite her lip, but she knew little Percy probably would not enjoy that too much. So instead she continued to work her magic, so to speak, while Percy laid back against his pillow and saw stars.

He looked up at the water spring shining a blue light on them, and looked down at Aphrodite. He blushed profusely, realizing he was naked before her, feeling self-conscious. Though, in his ignorance, he forgot her ability as a Goddess to read minds. She moved away from his member and looked up at him with a small smile.

"Perseus, trust me," she whispered in a husky tone. "I can't think of anything about you you'd need to be embarrassed about."

He blushed even more.

She dropped him and crawled back up to his chest, straddling him again. Lifting up only slightly to take him inside her, she found her target and sat back down. She moaned, as both of them expected, but luckily for her Percy could not hear her thoughts, which sounded far closer to _OHMYGODSHOLYSHITFUCKFUCKITYFUCKFUCKFUCK_.

Her brain found trouble processing the information. She was, indeed, straddling _the_ Percy Jackson, and what was she doing? She was fucking him. Here she was, having sex with a nineteen-year-old demigod like there was nothing off-putting about it.

Thankfully, his moans and groans made it worth it. He pulled her down to him to capture her lips in yet another kiss; one hand running through her hair and the other grasping her buttocks, maintaining balance as she rode him.

She pulled away. "You love me, right?" she purred. "Say it."

He said nothing. He looked at her with squinted eyes…her image now flashing back and forth between Aphrodite and Annabeth. She wasted no time waiting for him to answer, instead continuing their session and kissing him again.

She asked him the same question three more times before they finished, and every time his eyes met hers with the same disconnect.

* * *

><p>The morning did not go well. She had woken up before him, trying to sneak out, but he had woken up only moments after her, realizing she was not Annabeth as he had previously thought. There was shouting and banging from his cabin; he did not put his hands on her, instead taking his anger out on every inanimate object he could find.<p>

She flashed out before the fight escalated, now sitting in her bedroom on Olympus, with nothing but her thoughts. She heard footsteps slowly coming to her. When she turned, it was her lame ex-husband, Hephaestus, looking at her with a twisted grin.

"So, how was it?" said the God. She turned away from him.

"He found out it was me. He was less than amused."

The Fire God chuckled. She put her hair brush down and looked blankly at the mirror.

"He'll get over it," she assured. But when she glanced at the God's pressing face, she was less sure. "He'll forgive me, right?"

"Would you forgive you?"

She stared back at her reflection with the same blank look. "How are you supposed to get someone to love you without taking away their free will?"

He laughed this time, a bit rowdier than before. "A question I asked myself when we were first wed, darling. When the Love Goddess finds the answer to that question, let me know."

Before he could leave, Eros knocked on the bedroom walkway, and sheepishly made his way over to his mother. He held out his bow and arrows, avoiding eye contact. Aphrodite stared at them with no opinion, before realizing what her son was saying.

"You shot me with an arrow."

"I was angry. I am sorry, mother."

"I hurt him. He trusted me, at least a little."

Eros darkened. "I didn't make you love him mother. That was already there. The arrow just…amplified it."

She stood and kneeled until she was eye level with her son. "You will tell him. You will tell him what you did and you will face the consequences for orchestrating such an awful thing in revenge."

* * *

><p>Two days went by before Aphrodite heard any word from Percy. She sat in her room and brushed her hair for hours waiting for a response, hoping that he would forgive her for the influences she was under. Fortunately, her bedroom spring began to bubble, and overflow. She ran over to it and waved her hand to rest it, before waving again to pull up a mist message from Percy. She stood silently, unaware of what to say to him.<p>

"I know," he began. "Eros told me everything. I'm not mad. What you did…I can see why it wasn't your fault."

"I—I'm sorry, I never wanted to—"

"Let's just forget it happened. Just…just try to have you and your family use their powers for more good than bad, okay?" He smiled at her and her heart fluttered. He was such a good man, to everyone, even his enemies. She saw exactly what every other person saw in him.

He moved to cut the message, but then halted. He looked back at her, and twisted his mouth slightly. The smile was barely noticeable, but she had found it.

"Between you and me," he said. "It wasn't all that bad. I mean, who else gets to say they spent the night with the Goddess of Love?"

She raised her hand slightly.

"Er, don't answer that question. But you know, we're cool."

Aphrodite turned away from the message as it vanished. She had punished Eros by taking away his bow for a week, and promised herself to do no meddling for two. Later that night after her bath she imagined Percy coming to her heartbroken, separated from his Athena spawn, begging her to comfort him. She'd take him. She'd take him once, twice, three times. She might even have him replace Ares.

Then she stopped. The fantasies were nice, but they were nothing more than that. Simple guilty pleasures for her mind and her mind alone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I know. I didn't want to actually make them a long term COUPLE. I believe in Percabeth. Always have and always will. If any of you were looking for AU let me know and I'll actually make them a complete and total Perodite and kick Percabeth to the can, but until then, this is as far out there as I can mentally allow myself to get.**_

_**I do hope you enjoyed it though!**_


End file.
